Molitors haunted acres
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Halloween has come around and Naruto decides he wants every one to go on the haunted hayride togther. But Sasuke may have other ideas for him when they get into the dark haunted house. Warning Yaoi Pairings sasunaru nejigaar sakulee kibahina and KAKAIRUK
1. Crazy school day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Molitors haunted acres, but I know the people that do, oh and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, if I did, lets just say there would be more shirtless Itachi, and Harry Potter would be a guest star angst person...thingy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm October day in the school of Konoha high, as a blonde junior of 17 years bounced excitedly down the tunnels of said school. Giant pictures of different Halloween scenes littered the walls of the building, thanks to the project that the art teacher had given his students the week before. And the art room was exactly where the bundle of blonde joy was headed.

Upon entering the dark and glass filled room the boy spotted a couple of his friends sitting around a long rectangle table in the second section of the room. One in particular brunet was drawing something of 2-D he suspected it to be a werewolf, considering the fur, teeth, and the fact that the boy was obsessed with dogs, he had like 7 at home.

The blonde crept up behind the said boy and crouched down and then said in a low voice. "Boo." The brunet jumped a mile high and spun around to glare at the now laughing blonde.

"God damn it Naruto! Fuck, you scared the shit out of me." The brunet cursed as he clutched his racing heart.

"Hahaha, sorry Kiba but it was too hard to resist." Naruto laughed getting up off the floor and on top of the table that was being used for drawing and such. He sat right next to his redheaded friend Gaara, who didn't even bat an eyelash at the hyper blonde boy as he scared the living crap out of his friend sitting next to him.

"Hi Gaara, whatcha drawing?" Naruto asked in a sing song voice as he swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the table like a four year old waiting to see Santa. Naruto looked over the redheads shoulder to see a landscape of corpses and dead bodies with blood every where, some looked like they were being buried alive.

Now to any normal person they would be scared and run away screaming at the sight of the photo, but this is Natuto, and Naruto is... different; so instead he said. "Nice shading." and turned away to look at his other friends. There were three other people in the room that were close friends with Naruto. One was Haruno Sakura and she was one of his close friends since he was like 10 and was currently dating Rock Lee, a dark haired boy from Narutos gym class. He was a senior that year thus a year older then the rest. Next to her on the window sill sat one of the best artists in the entire country, he should know because he helped him with the 3-D national art contest last year. The boys name was Sai, he had come in during their Freshman grade year of highschool and was a total penis freak and everyone knew it, though noone knew if he was gay or not but most people thought he was. But he was damn good at drawing and was a hoot to talk with when high. And lastly to Narutos far right sat the lone Uchiha Sasuke . He had lost his parents in a fire when he was nine and was transferred to this school when social services moved him and his brother to this town. His brother is a senior at the school and they are currently living with another Teacher at the school Named Hatake Kakashi. And then there was Konkuro, Gaaras older brother, but Naruto didn't really hang out with him as much as the others. Konkuro was currently working on a puppet with a redheaded student named Sosari who was talking with the art teacher Diedara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto chirped as he attached himself to the 17 teen year old boy, who gave a scared yelp as his chair flipped backwards do to the extra wait thrown onto it. Aka Naruto.

Landing on the ground in a heap of limbs and drawing utensils were two teens being laughed at by a hysterical and hyperventilating Kiba.

"Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke growled, and then noticed the way Naruto had fallen and had landed right on his pelvic area.

'So thats what the feeling is.' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked down and then realized who was sitting on him.

"Gah! Naruto get off dobe!" Sasuke yelled with a slight blush on his face. Naruto seemed to miss it as he leaned down next to Sasukes face and smiled a fox like grin. Unknowingly he was pressing down on the others 'Male parts'. Sasuke grunted as he pushed the smaller boy off his person who did a somersault backwards.

"I give you a ten." Sai said as he help up his notebook with a large 10 on it in the shape of a penis.

"Wah, Sasuke doesn't like me." Naruto fake cried ignoring Sai's comment.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. "I see your getting better at acting, you drama queen." Sasuke said as he sat his chair back up right.

Naruto looked up with a grin on his face . "Don't you know it and thats Drama KING to you my fine subject." Naruto laughed as he slung his arm about the dark-haired teen. Oh did I forget to mention they are best friends since like ever?

"So is there a reason your disrupting my Class Uzimaki un, or did you just feel like skipping first period, yeah?" the art teacher, Diedara asked looking up from the kilm that he had just finished loading.

"Kinda both, Iruka told me to give you this, and I thought I could maybe stay for a little while, ... you know since I had NO time to join art?" Naruto asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto, un, you know that Iruka is gonna have my butt when he hears about this yeah." Diedara said as he put the note on his desk without reading it and walked back to the kilm.

"Im sure he wouldn't mind." Sai snickered to Sasuke, who in turn gagged.

Naruto smiled and plopped down right between Gaara and Sasuke and right under the window sill that Sai was drawing under.

"Hey, dickless wonder, how do you keep getting out of math with Iruka?" Sai asked poking Naruto on the head with his pencil eraser.

"Shut up!" Naurot yelled as he swatted the offending pencil away. "And well, you see Kakashi kinda came in and was really being a distraction so Iruka gave me the note to give to the art nut over there-" Naruto said pointing to the teacher who was talking to the birds made out of clay, saying something about how it was going to be warm for only a second and some other creepy stuff that made students avoid that corner of the room.

"Kakashi? You mean the English teacher?" Gaara asked not looking up from his drawing.

"Yup." Naruto said, knowing that Gaara had Baki for English so he wouldn't know that much about Kakashi.

"Isn't he like your dad or something?" Kiba asked bluntly as he motioned Sasuke with the end of his pant brush and it splattered some orange onto Sasukes black shirt.

Sasukes eye twitched at that. "Yes. And I block it." Sasuke said as he got up to wash the paint pesky off.

"So anyway the reason I'm hear is because-"

"Theres a reason you're here?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he walked back to his chair with a small wet spot on his shirt where the pant had been.

Narutos eye twitched and he ignored his friend and continued talking "-Molitors haunted acres is opening this weekend and I wanted to see who wanted to come!" Naruto said as he bounced in his chair, which looked extremely funny to the Uchiha sitting next to him. He then handed each of them a flyer that said "_Molitors Haunted acres scare fair, start with the 2 mile haunted hayride of horror driven by the undead, and watch out for the deadly hitch hikers on your way. Once the hay-ride has made its only stop take your chances and walk through the pitch blackness of the menacing mineshaft of the living shadow., After crawling from that deadly ordeal make you way through the carnivorous 7-acre corn field of fright, then find yourself at the entrance to a deadly dungeon that leads you into the first horrible haunted house of ghouls, then force yourself to go into the outside freezer that is the entrance to the gore house of bodies and chainsaws. After the fright, come join us for a huge bon fire inside the gates, and make sure to grab something to eat at the '__**Morgue**__'. (_**1**_) Popcorn and some refreshments only $2 and candy $1. Molitors opens from 6pm-2am. Costumes get in half off.' _

"The Haunted hay ride? I am so there!" Kiba said jumping up, and splashing paint on Gaaras picture. Gaara froze, Kiba froze and looked horrified.

Gaara looked at his drawing that now had tiny speaks of orange on it.

Kiba looked at the picture.

Gaara kept staring at the paper and without looking up said. "I like it." and then Kiba fell over due to the lack of oxygen to the brain because he forgot to breath.

"Way to go Gaara, I think you killed the last of Kibas brain cells." Naruto snickered as he poked the unconscious boy with his foot.

"I am not doing CPR on him again." Sakura said folding her arms as she leaned back into her chair. The picture of a pumpkin patch that she drew form the photo of a Charlie Browns Halloween. "Not it." Sai said smiling and putting a finger to the tip of his nose.

"Not it." Sasuke said and did the same.

Gaara just glared with a look on his face that said 'Does-it-look-like-i-want-to-touch-that-thing?'.

"I hate you guys." Naruto said as he walked over to the teachers desk and pulled out a face protector from a drawer that Diedara kept in there for god knows why.

"Why do I always have to do CPR when Gaara kills Kibas brain cells?" Naruto whined as he put the cloth mouth guard on Kibas face and began to do CPR.

"Because dobe, you took Shizunes Health class in 9th grade. While the rest of us took it in 10th with Kabuto." Sasuke said with a smirk as Kiba came back to life.

"What happened?" Kiba asked as he looked around dizzily.

"You fainted and Naruto have to give you a snow white kiss to wake up." Sai said making kissing noises at them.

"At least this time Naruto found the face mask." Gaara said getting up to wash his paint covered shirt just as the bell rang. "So what do you have next?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Dobe, you ask me that everyday. I have Religion with Hedin, you should know that dobe, your in it with me." Sasuke said as he sighed and walked into the class room.

"I knew that!" Naruto said quickly as he ran in after him.

**HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween**

"Hello class. Now have all of you done your praying to the almighty power today?" Hedin asked as he sat in what looked like a barber chair infront of the room. Yes all the teachers at the school are different.

"Why do we have religion class? I don't even know which religion we're learning. He just talks about a higher power and how all of us are going to hell, and that the terrorists blow themselves up because they think that there are forty two virgins in the holy place waiting for them. Though they don't specify if they are male or female." Naruto said as he leaned over his desk to talk to Sasuke cause Hedin had randomly jumped on the floor and looked like he was having spasmodic seizures but in fact was doing some weird type of prayer.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and said "You stole that last part from 'Achmed the Dead Terrorist' from the comedian Jeff Dunham on tv last night."

"No I didn't" Naruto huffed.

"Yes you did, I was aver at your house when we saw it." Sasuke said.

Naruto paused and then said "So? it was still funny."

"Shut up." Sasuke said exasperated and turned back to his occultist teacher and shook his head as he looked like he was trying to cleanse the soul of a stuffed turtle that belonged to some random kid in the class.

The next class was with Kakashi, but they knew he was going to be late, probably still bugging Iruka about having sex with him again in the janitors closet, to which Iurka will say no, and then Kakashi would knock him out with a recently stolen gym bag he stole from a sophomore girl going to the Gai's gym class, and drag him into the closet and then rape him until he wakes up and them make love to him, then after that Iruka would lock him in the closet and go back to class, and the students would wait until the girl with the sports bag gets out of gym (Gai would let them out 20 minutes early so the kids could change and walk through the tunnels) would hear the pounding and get the janitor to unlock the door and then Kakashi would sprint to class ruffled and smelling like pinsole and cum.

"I knew you were tramatized when you went to get a bucket from there." Kiba said as he jumped up and down for no reason other then he was sniffing a sharpy.

"Man Sasuke Kakashi is sooo weird." Naruto said as he was rummaging through the teachers desk, he seemed to do that a lot in this school.

"And your reason for stating that the sex crazed man is weird is because...?" Sasuke asked leaning against the desk.

"Look what I found!" Naruto said holding up a bright orange book that said Ichi Ichi paradise on the cover. It had been about 30 minutes since the class bell had rung and the teacher was no where to be seen.

"Dobe put that away before Sakura gets here shell kick you in the balls for looking at something so profound." Sasuke said looking at the door as his other friend Neji Hyuuga came in and walked over to him.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto opened the book and started looking at the pictures.

"Bathroom with Gaara." Neji replied cooly.

"So I shouldn't go in there until tomorrow." Sasuke said as he went back to talking with Naruto.

"Ma ma, Naruto what do you have there?" a voice from behind Naruto said close to his ear.

Naruto epped and ran to his desk dropping the book on the ground in the process.

Sasuke sighed and looked over at Neji who shook his head and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Harassing Iruka again?" Sasuke asked his professor, who only smiled in return and said "Of course, sexual harassment is the best kind." with that Sasuke sat down .

"Have a good weekend Naruto?" Sasuke asked sticking up a conversation.

"No, I can't feel my mouth." Naruto said bitting his tongue.

Sasuke just sweat dropped at his friend and asked "Why is that?"

"You know how you and Gaara stayed at my place last night cause his dad got drunk and hit him again? And you were just there cause you snuck into my house along with Neji, cause neji thought Gaara was cheating on him with me, and you just wanted to watch tv, so you guys just crashed?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded knowing full well that Gaaras dad was abusive and Neji was one day gonna call the police on that man, but Gaara always stopped the raven before he could.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you also know he is an insomniac. Well I couldn't sleep, so he gave me some sleeping pills and well, he didn't say I was supposed to swallow them so I kinda..." Naruto trailed off.

"You chewed them didn't you?" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, so now I cant feel it." the blonde said poking his cheek. **(2)**

**HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween **

After 'the doing of nothing' class Sasuke and Naruto walked down the stairs to the basement where they had to go through two tunnels to get to the band room.

This was Narutos favorite class, not because it was taught by the crazy Tayuya women, or the fact that they can never really start until 20 minutes later because there were 87 of them in a small room in the basement of a old auditorium, it was because all his friends were in band so he could tell them all about the haunted hay ride plan.

"Hey Tayuya," Naruto said as he passed the flute playing conductor who currently was waving around a miniaturized version of a foam finger on her pointer finger. She was sitting on a table right infront of a glass window that was in her office that looked out into the band room.

"Hey Naruto Sasuke, you ready!" she asked. She looked like she was in her late 20's, though every teacher basically did at this school.

"For what? Halloween?" Sasuke asked as she pulled on a Michael Myers mask. Not the dude that made the movie psycho, but the psycho in the movie Halloween, or the babysitter killer, whichever version you saw.

"Duh!" with that she jumped up and starting running into the instrument case room and hid behind a giant barie saxophone that had the words '_Barie Saxy_ ' written in red cursive on the side. Naruto shook his head as he grabbed his saxophone and Sasuke grabbed his clarinet only to hear "Holy Shit!" Followed by laughter a few minutes later a laughing Band teacher came out follwed by a terrified looking Kiba and a bored looking Shikamaru.

"I hate that teacher." Kiba yelled as he climbed over a couple of chairs, and a few skeletons that Tayuya had set up for decoration, so he could get behind the 3 foot high glass fence and into the percussion section. Naruto sighed as Neji sat down next to him, and Sai and Sasuke sat in front in the clarinet section. Next in came Hinata Ino, Lee.

"Hiya Naruto." Ino said cheerfully are she grabbed her trombone and started to put it together.

"Hi Ino, Hinata, Lee." Naruto said, and Neji waved to the three also.

"Neji, my eternal Rival, are you ready for the youfullness of the Saxaphone?!" Lee asked excitedly as she raced into the band closet and grabbed his case and ran out, all while talking to Neji still.

"Yes, Lee. Sure." Lee and Neji were in the same year, Senors and the band had 10th grade through 12th in the same band class.

"Hi-I N-neji." Hinata stuttered as she waved to her brother (**3**) almost dropping part of her flute as she sat down next to Sasuke who's eye brow was twitching, and looked really annoyed because Sai was basically 'sucking off' his clarinet reed.

"Hey, wheres Sakura and Temari?" Ino asked.

"Right here!" Sakura said loudly at the door. She had her trombone in her hand and Temari was standing behind her smiling.

"Sakura!" Lee shouted joyfully, dropping his instrument that was half put together, ontop of Neji who grunted as the hard metal object fell on his groin.

Naruto winced at his face.

"Shika? I thought you quit band?" Sai said, now satisfied that his clarinet was happy. Sasuke just gagged.

"I would have, but it was too troublesome." Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to the trumpet section, not even bothering to grab his trumpet, why bother the teacher was just going to go stalk into the closet and throw it at him.

Kiba turned around to talk to Naruto when Gaara appeared out of no where scaring the shit out of him.

"Gah!" Kiba yelled as he hit his head on the wall.

"Nice."

"Where did you come from?!" Kiba yelled grabbing his heart.

-Pause-

"My mom." -dun-dun-chh- "Thank you Naruto." Temari said with a smile as Naruto bowed and dropped the drum sticks in on hand, and climbed back to the saxaphones and Neji who was trying to beat up Lee.

"Guys, this weekend were going to go and hang at my apartment and then head over to Molitors to go on the haunted hay ride. Whos in?" Naruto asked.

"So there dude! Shit! Gaara!" Kiba said again as Gaara scared the crap out of him by appearing behind him just trying to grab the damn drum sticks that Kiba moved in front of.

"Me too." Gaara said scowling at Kiba.

"Going." Sasuke said raising his hand.

"You better be!" Naruto fake yelled and slapped the back of his head, which in turn Sasuke hit Naruto on the head with his clarinet.

"Itai!" Naruto yelled clutching his head.

"Well if my cousin is going so am I." Neji said looking at Sasuke

"I can. How about you Hinata?" Sakura asked as she leaned over her stand to lean on Hinata who was sitting in the row infront of her.

Hinata just blushed and nodded.

"If dickless is going I'm going." Sai said crossing his arms. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Ok, Lee I'm assuming your going?" Naruto said as he stood up and jumped over the chair to sit next to Sai and Sasuke so he could see Lee who was still standing in front of the room with Sakura.

"Of course my blonde haired friend, if the beautiful Sakura will so then so will her night in shining armor." Lee said bringing a fist to his chest.

"I know that but are you going to be there too to save her from the said man?" Kiba snickered as Lee got a fiery look in his eyes.

"If another man wants to fight for the attention of the beautiful miss Sakura then so shall be it. I shall do 20 laps in gym, and if I can not do that than I shall do all the eraser clapping for the 7th grade and if I can not do that then-" he was cut off as Sakura kissed him lightly.

"Lee, he was joking." Sakura said as she walked to sit next to Ino.

"Oh." Was all that Lee said as he bounced up to the saxophone section.

Just then the teacher came in with the rest of the band and said. "Ok your crazy hormonal teens stop your grinding and provocative music and get back to your seats." the conductor Tayuya said as she stepped onto the platform and raised her hands. The students stared at her from their seats. The instruments went into the mouths or the sticks into the hands, but then her arm fell and she said "Oh, and the songs are from 'Music for a darken theater." People took a breath that they had held for their instruments knowing that she was still going to talk, many people scowled at her and laid down their instruments.

**HappyHalloween!HappyHallowee!HappyHalloween!HappyHallowee!HappyHalloween!**

"Ok, you know what I want?" Tayuya asked about ten minutes before the bell rang. "I want there to be a trap door on the ceiling that has a rubber chicken that will fall and hit you on the head every time you play when your not supposed to." (**4**)

Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped at this as they packed up and left, cause she always let them out early so they could get through the tunnels and get to lunch first.

Putting away his instrument Naruto and Sasuke walked together down the hall with Kiba who was really loud.

"Rubber chicken? What the hell is that for?" Kiba ranted as he pushed open the door from the music department to the drama department.

"Not sure, shes crazy." Naruto said as he pushed open the emergancy exit door and walked out into the ally way between Music hall and the drama building.

"You ever think their going to fix that door?" Naruto asked as Kiba let it click behind them.

"No, it hasn't worked in over 50 years, I don't think their going to fix it." Sasuke said as he walked across the street and into the south building where the caf was.

"She is so crazy im telling you guys!" Kiba shouted as they made their way into the lunch room where a couple of 2nd year Spanish kids were sitting already cause that class was one door away.

"We know Kiba." Naruto said as he fell into step with Sasuke, and let Kiba rant to Shino who had just gotten out of Biology and was trying to ignore him.

"So what up Sasuke?" Naruto asked "you've been real quiet lately everything fine?" Naruto continued as he grabbed a sandwich wrap and an apple and set it on his tray along with some fries and a small paper cup with ketchup in it. Sasuke had placed a BLT on his plate and was grabbing a pear and inspecting it before putting it back and grabbing a new one.

Sasuke just sighed as he punched in his account number -5489- into the computer that you could put money into at the beginning of the year so you don't have to worry about carrying money for lunch because someone -cough-Sai-cough- was stealing money from lockers and they had to set up that system.

He then headed for a table where.

'Of course Naruto would know when something was wrong, it was just his nature to be able to put people together and know when their falling apart. Thats how they all became friends.

Gaara and myself had been the loner/emo kids of the school, while Kiba was the jock along with Tenten and Lee, but Lee fell more under the geek category with Shikamaru but only because he didn't care where he was. Sakura and Ino were preps along with Neji and Hinata, and Sai was the crazy art student. Choji was in the loser area. But they were all thrown together by my hyper active none placeable Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he made his way to his seat. 'My Naruto?'

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned as he set his tray down.

"Its nothing really." Sasuke said softly as he sat down at a table in the corner of the room, which was right under the Giant and only TV in the cafeteria that was playing football. Naruto then sat next to him. The others were held up at the lunch line because Kiba was yelling at the lady that controls the computer saying that he wasn't 20 dollars in the hole and that she sucked at computer skills and stole his money, which in turn caused him to get yelled at by the head cook Mr Ichiraku. The other people in line were groaning about missing lunch do to the dumb ass. Kiba retorted by saying they could all screw them selves, and of course Sai had to cut in and say that if they didn't want to he could do it for them. And that earned him a detention for that day, poor Sai.

Sasuke sighed again. "Come on you can tell me." Naruto said trying to coax the boy who was picking at the tomato in his sandwich.

'_How can I tell you whats wrong Naruto, when its you_?' Sasuke thought to himself as he remembered art class when Naruto had jumped on him and blushed lightly from the memories but forced it down. Uchihas don't blush.

"What are you doing to me?" Sasuke asked himself in an almost inaudible voice.

"Huh? What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of fries and turned his head back to his best friend as the others finally got to the table, now that Kiba was forced to pay up.

"Nothing." and Sasuke stuck a bit of food in his mouth.

They sat in silence again, and Naruto is not one for silence so he decided to brake it.

"At first cock-crow the ghosts must go, Back to their quiet graves below." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

"What was that? Didn't know you were angsty." Sasuke said as he put down his sandwich and looked at his blonde affection.

"Its Theodosia Garrison." Naruto said and then turned around in his seat to look directly at Sasuke. And inturn Sasuke slightly blushed at the attention and hid his face with his bangs.

"When witches go riding,  
and black cats are seen,  
the moon laughs and whispers,  
'tis near Halloween. Thats one of mine." Naruto said as he crossed his legs.

Sai came and sat next to Sasuke as he had a peice of paper in his hand and was reading from it.

"Hey, I got this off of the internet, it says 'This Halloween the most popular mask is the Arnold Schwarzenegger mask.' And the best part? With a mouth full of candy you will sound just like him." Sai said laughing as he took out a manga called 'Godchild'.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at him.

"Remember when Halloween used to be fun, you know when one could jump out from a bush and scare a kid without the fear of being peeper sprayed in the face by a woman in her fifties who should not have a kid that age?" Kiba asked Neji as he stuffed a orange colored cookie in his mouth.

"I remember Those seemingly interminable dark walks between houses, long before street-lit safety became an issue, were more adrenalizing (word?) than the mountains of candy filling the sack. Sadly Halloween, with our good-natured attempts to protect the little ones, from the increasingly dangerous traffic and increasingly perverted adults -couch-Gai-cough, has become an utter bore." Neji said as he sat down. He had an ice pack on his 'special place'.

"Well I want to ask Hinata to go with me to the haunted hay-ride, but we never really talk." Kiba said as he layed his head down on the table. Neji's eye twitched as his statement was ignored.

"Ladies are like ghosts, never speak, unless spoken to." Shino said not looking up from his Bio book.

'Holy Shit! Shino talked.' went through the minds of everyone at the table.

"Or if their bitching." Sai snickered and then was hit in the back of the head by Ino who just got out of the lunch line.

"Shut up Sai." Sakura said as she came up behind Ino with Lee on her arm.

"Come on I know women and what they think. I totally Identify with them." Sai said smiling proudly at the big word that he heard Iruka using the other day.

"Charlie Brown is the one person you identify with. C.B. is such a loser. He wasn't even the star of his own Halloween special." Ino said as she pushed Sai off the table.

"You know what, I would rather sit on a pumpkin and have it all to myself than be crowded on a lunchroom table." Sai yelled dramatically flailing his arms around.

"Fine. Go find a punpkin." Ino said.

"What did you say?"Naruto asked looking at her.

"I said go find a punkin." Ino said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Haha! Say it again. Pumpkin!" Naruto said laughing.

"Punkin?" Ino asked confused, and then got it and ounched Naruto in the face, which made him fall onto Sasuke who gave a yelp as he was pushed off the table and spraled on the floor for the second time that day with Naruto on his lap.

'God! Why me?' Sasuke thought to himself as he laid there.

"Naruto, get your fat ass up so we can decide what we're wearing for the hay-ride." Sakura said from Lees side on the other side of the table.

"Costumes?" Naruto asked sitting up on Sasuke, still not noticing him down there.

"Yeah, we get in half off if we wear them." Ino said as Shikamaru came in finally.

"Your late." She said as he sat down where Sai had been.

"Mm." he said as he layed down on the tables edge.

"Well, anyway. Im going as a sexy nurse." Sakura said smiling.

"Im gonna be a french maid." Ino said happily.

"Halloween is the one night a girl can dress like a slut and no other girl can say anything about it." Naruto said as he got off of Sasuke.

"Who is all going?" Naruto asked as he helped up a blushing Sasuke.

Gaara looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, Ino and I of course Lee." Sakura said. "Im going as a nurse, Ino as a Maid, as we have said, Lee what are you going as?"

"I shall be the green beast of Konoha!" Lee said triumphantly.

"How about you Shikamaru?" Ino said fluttering her eyes.

"A shinobi." he said simply.

"The school mascot?" Sasuke asked.

"Its too troublesome to by a costume, I'll just take it from the janitor closet next time Kakashi and Iruka sneak out."

"Ok, Im gonna be a wolf!, Hinata what are you going to be?" Kiba asked.

"A-angel." she stuttered as Kiba looked at her.

"Sasuke! What about you? Im going as a fox!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Vampire." Sasuke said simple.

"Sexy." Sai said as he slinked over to Sasuke from his position on the floor.

"Now, I think I can see you in a couple of revealing vampire outfits." Sai said seductively as he ran his hands along the sides of the Uchiha.

"You can suck me anyday." Sai said close to his mouth.

Sasukes eyes just got really wide, then Sai was forcefully thrown off his body by none other then the blonde haired boy Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sai! What the hell!? Thats so not appropriate for school!" Naruto yelled at the boy laying on the ground.

"What? Gaara and Neji do it all the time in the bathroom, and Kakashi and Iruka too." Sai said.

"Yeah, but thats behind closed doors." Naruto said as he sat down again.

"So all I have to do is get him behind a closed door huh?" Sai thought evily to himself.

"Sai get your fat ass up already!" Kiba yelled as he threw away his lunch.

"Oh coming, coming." Sai said putting a smile on his face as he ran out the door.

**HappyHalloween**** HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween**

After Lunch Naruto and Sasuke parted ways for the only class that they don't have together. Naruto went off to drama class, while Sasuke went to Math with Iruka.

"Hey Shikamaru, whats up?" Naruto asked as he jumped up on the stage to sit next to the lazy teen who was laying down with his feet dangeling off the edge. He was in 3-D art and they were making the back round for Drama_ club_ (**5**) so he was 'helping' them set up.

"I rather be outside watching clouds. Working is too troublesome" Shikamaru said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. Naruto, noticing that Shikamaru was not gonna respond to anymore acts of communication decided to find his other friends.

"What ever. Hey Sakura what up?" Naruto ran over and tackled the pink haired girl just as she was done talking to Sai who was hanging from the catwalk.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she crawled out from under the blonde boy and patted him on the head like a dog.

"Yes, hello friend." Sai said with a big smile that made his eyes close into U's upside down.

"Hey Sai, whats up?" Naruto asked but Sai never got to finish because someone else began to speak.

"Now class today we will be doing the ever popular entrance training. For one to be a great actor you need to be able to make a huge entrance so that all eyes are on you." Said a voice from the rafters of the auditorium.

Suddenly smoke began to fill the stage and a crack was heard as a woman with short purple hair appeared from jumping down from the rafters..

"Have no need to fear, Anko is-" and then the fire alarm went off for the 30th time that year due to her entrance. Naruto sighed and began to walk out the door already drenched by the sprinklers as he made his way over to the north gym parking lot, knowing that Sasuke would have to come out of the north building cause thats where Irukas class was.

And just like that he spotted the raven haired boy standing next to Gaara and Choji.

"Anko?" Sasuke asked.

"Anko." Naruto answered as they stood out there in the cool autumn weather waiting for Principal Tsunade to yell at Anko, so they could get to their 6th period class.

And so they did about 30 minutes and a couple of screams later they were grabbing their books and heading off to science. But what they forgot was that he and Sasuke had Orochimaru for a professor and none of their other friends were in that class. Now how could they forget that?

**HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween****HappyHalloween**

"Crap I hate Orochimaru he is so creepy." Naruto said as they walked to their 7th period class that they had with Jiraiya the sex ed teacher, who happened to be the half brother of Orochimaru and half brother of Tsunade.

There father, Seiteki Jouyouheki, had Orochimaru with a whore name Pansuke, and then got married to a German woman name Chikan and had Jaraiya, but then she cheated on him with a Russian name Stephan, and then married a busty woman name Oppai and had Tsunade. **(6)**

"I cant believe they let him keep a live boa constrictor in the class room."

"That is not right." Sasuke said shaking his head as he remembered the snake bastard as Naruto and Kiba dubbed him, had ran his hand along Sasuke lower back during the test which cause him to yelp and people stared at him.

"That mother fucker keeps on trying to grab my ass, but denies it every freaken time!" Sasuke ranted as they sat down in a room that had posters of cum cum Paradise, cum cum Romance, and Romance violence everywhere. He, as it turns out, is the writer of that book, and Kakashi would occasionally pop his head in and talk to him about god knows what, and sometimes with Iruka, but most of the time when Iruka comes he in trapped under the arm of Kakashi screaming, and Kakashi asks Jiraiya for a special Yaoi version volume 3. And then runs off and usually isn't there for Shino, Ino, and Chojis English class and they end up rummaging through his crap.

"Hello, student! It is I Jiraiya, lover of woman-".

"-and anything with two breasts a hole and a pulse." Naruto snickered to Sasuke who snorted.

"Now, all you need to remember kids is that if you have sex, you'll get pregnant and die."

"What about gay couples?" Sai asked who was apparently in their sex ed class. Who knew?

"They can have all the sex they want." said a voice from the door. All heads turned to see Kakashi with Iruka under his arm, who had on an annoyed look on his face, and his arms crossed as best he could from his position. But he didn't seem to be struggling.

"Hi Kakashi, Iruka," the class said in unison.

"Hello class, I see that you all enjoy this subject, now remember to do your extra credit!" Kakahis said just as a Yaoi book was thrown at his head which he caught and he was out the door when they heard Iruka scold from half way down the hallway, still in Kakashis arms, "Don't encourage them!"

"Ok, now speaking of extra credit, anyone who wishes to get 50 points of extra credit on their final grade will have to-" "Finish that sentence and you'll find your self out of a job, pervert." said a new voice from the door.

Heads turned again to see a busty blonde woman who they knew as principal Tsunade.

"Hey Granny Tsuande, you just missed Kakashi. He kidnaped Iruka again, so you might want to find Ibiki and Ibizu to fill in for them." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. He then thought about it again and said "Maybe just Ibiki and Genma."

"Thanks for the warning brat." Tsunade said ruffling his hair. Tsunade was like a grandmother to him, because he was an orphan since birth and she had known his parents while they were still alive and had taken care of him until he turned 10 then she let Iruka take care of the boy because he had been her student once and she knew he would be responsible.

"Well I just came in to make sure he wasn't corrupting your young minds." Tsunade said putting her hands on her thin waist and glaring at her brother. "Too late!" someone on the back yelled.

"Me? Never, and its not like these guys haven't done any of the stuff we've talked about." Jaraiya said putting his hands up as if defending himself.

"Yaya, whatever. Later brat." Tsunade said walking out the door.

**HappyHalloween!HappyHalloween!HappyHalloween!HappyHalloween!HappyHalloween!**

No!!!!! I lost my story!!!!!! wahhhhh! This is my first Naruto Halloween fic, and I lost part of it cause my computer froze up! And I had to like work about say 4 hours on this damn story betaing it cause I lost my Beta! So I need a new one. Reviews are always welcome! And I want to try and get this story finished before halloween. And maybe I'll put a lemon In the last chapter.

**1- it's a concession stand**

**2- that unfortunately happened to me last year when I was visiting my cousin.**

**3- my fic their siblings, and Sasuke is their cousin.**

**4-direct quote from my band teacher.**

**5- drama club is different from the class.**

**6- look them up online**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	2. Vampire vixon kisses

**HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween**

It was the last class of the day and Naruto couldn't wait. It was Gym. Any normal person would be dreading this because of Gai-sensei. But no, Naruto was not normal as we know. Well atleast normal enough to be scared of Gai, but it was the unit that they were doing and that he was excited for and that was was soccer. Naruto was just a nut for that sport.

If it was a person he would marry it. Well at-least that's what Kiba said he would do.

Speaking of the blonde, he was standing in the gym male locker room pulling his shirt over his head as shut his locker making sure his lock was turned, because some of the people in swimming team, mainly Haku, would always try to open his locker and steal his shorts while he was in gym so he would freeze his ass off after he got out of the showers. So once he was sure that his locker was good he began to look for Sasuke who was also in the class with him.

"Hey Sasuke do you know if the vending machine takes ones again, or do I have to get change from the pop-machine?." Naruto called to the other side of the lockers where his friend was changing.

No answer.

"Sasuke-teme, did u hear me?" Naruto called again getting annoyed by his friends lack of answer and tapped his foot .

"Damn Naruto will you shut up? Your giving me a migraine." Some random guy said as he shut his locker and walked out with a few of his friends.

"Stupid freshmen-shit thinking that they can shut me up, isn't that right SASUKE?" Naruto expected and answer this time.

Still nothing.

"Damn it! Sassuukkkeee." Naruto whined throwing his head back and falling onto the bench behind his butt and staring at the lockers infront of him.

Again no sound was heard from the other side. Finally getting angry, Naruto got a devilish smirk on his angelic features as he thought of a good prank to play on his 'silent' friend.

"Sasuke, Saaasukkkkee come out come out where ever you are..." Naruto said softly, getting up he walked around the lockers expecting to find the dark haired boy snickering on the bench at the blondes stupidity, but only to find noone there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his semi-hunched over position only to get no reply from anywhere in the now empty completely deserted changing room.

There was noone in the old flickering locker-room but him.

"Sasuke this isn't funny." Naruto said as he backed up through the back doors that would bring you to a small tunnel that lead to the exit and to the back of the school where outside gym was located that day.

'Who's dumb idea was it to have a dimly lit tunnel that leads a soccer pit?' Naruto thought as he walked through the dark cement tunnel. The art students had been overdoing them selves this year, enough to make fake plaster skeletons and chain, spider webs, fake rats and all the good creepy stuff.. Naruto almost screamed as he saw one in particular that looked just like him. The skeleton had three long scratches on either cheek bone, Naruto did to. He had gotten them when he had gone hunting with Kakashi Iruka and his dogs a long time ago and the deer stand that he was using had collapsed under him due to years of none usage and not being updated. Short story his face was caught between the plank and a tree and it tore his face open. He was lucky the stitches made his face look cooler than what Kakashi got. Kakashi got in the eye literally and almost lost his vision it only went in about a centimeter but still did damage. It scratched the retina so now his eye is permanently red, and he has a long scar running from his eye to lower jaw where the rest of the boar had sliced down. Iruka on the other had got hit in the nose and across the cheek bones and almost sliced his face in two. But its just a scar now. After he saw that the skeleton has wisps of blonde string he knew that Sai had done it.

"Stupid Sai." Naruto said outloud as if Sai could hear him. Then it got really quiet once he stepped foot into the accursed underground walk way.

The slow and steady dripping noise of a leaky pipe up ahead of him sounded like a crashing glass waterfall in the silent tunnel.

But then, the silence was interrupted. Just then he heard foot steps behind him.

-tap-

-tap-

-tap-

Narutos eyes widened and his breath hitched and his body froze to the spot like a deer in the headlights. It was so quiet down there. He could hear his own racing heart as blood rushed past his ears.

'Ok, its nothing, nothing, nothing at all. Its not a stupid skeleton that the crazy art teacher actually brought to life to kill me..' Naruto said to himself as he walked faster, but as his footsteps move quicker, so did the other persons.

'Not cool, not cool, not cool.' Naruto thought as he all out sprinted out of the tunnel and into the warm October sun, and almost took out a surprised Kiba, who was walking by the door to get a stray ball that he missed when doing the warm up a passing drill with Lee when the door opened and a harassed looking Naruto tumbled through..

"Dude, what the fuck, are you ok?" Kiba asked his bent over friend.

"Yeah, fine." Naruto said panting and lifted his head up as the door he just ran through was cast into a shadow, and quickly ran over and slammed it shut and leaned against it.

"Um... ok. Do I want to know?"

"No, no." Naruto said and then pounding was heard behind Narutos back and then thrown off the door by someone extremely strong.

The door opened fully, Naruto lifted up his sterror stricken face, out stepped none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke you bastard! Why did you scare me like that?!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke.

"Why did you slam the door in my face?" he retorted.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

He just looked at Naruto and said "I was using the urinals, then was walking slow when I checked my watch to see that I was late so I started to quicken my pace and then you kinda just flipped. Its not my fault you're a dobe." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto just pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well you could have told me it was you Sasuke bastard."

"What would I have said 'Hey Naruto its just me Sasuke, so don't piss your pants?'" Sasuke asked with a single eyebrow raised.

Naruto was about to tell him off when the PE teacher began to rant.

"Ok now all you youthful youths, let us begin to play the youth full sport of soccer!" the booming voice of Gai-sensei cut through their conversation as he split them up in to teams. It figures that he would be on the same teen as Sasuke, but he was lucky, even though Sasuke wasn't on the soccer team, he was on the cross country so they weren't in any trouble.

The only problem was that Kiba was on the other field and he and Sasuke were faced up against this really big guy name Naruto couldn't remember but was probably related to Choji.

"Ready. Go!" Gai said from the sidelines. The ball was kicked back to Naruto from a forward. He ran with the ball did a move to get around Kiba and then passed the it to Sasuke just Hinatas younger sister Hanabi tried to slide tackle him, but missed. He then ran like the wind with the ball and was almost to the 18 line when the big guy came charging out of nowhere barreling towards him. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he did a double crossover and passed the ball to his friend who trapped it and ran towards the 18 and was almost at the six and the goalie got into stance when the mountain of a man came and just ran him over. Naruto never saw it coming as the giant boy's knee came in contact with his jaw and his head smashed right into the dirt.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he forgot about the ball and ran to his best friend who was still on the ground.

"Gai! Someons hurt!" A girl yelled to the gym teacher. "Ok, um... everyone go inside and change your youthful bodies." Gai called as he ushered everyone into the building.

"Youthful bodies? Is that enough to get him fired for being a pedofile?" Hinabi asked Kiba.

"Of course not! Gai-sensei only wanted us to express our yout-" "shut the fuck up Lee!" Kiba yelled as he clamped his hand over the other boys mouth.

"I don't need you to unconsciously corrupt my future sister in law!" Kiba yelled

"Like Hinata would want to marry you?" Hinabi said as she walked through the door.

"Well, we're dating aren't we?" Kiba said as the door shut behind him.

Out on the field Sasuke was still next to Naruto's unmoving body.

"Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" Sasuke asked as he crouched between the blondes legs to that he could get a good look at his face. He frantically checked the blonde for any swelling or bleeding on his head so far there was only dirt visible.

"Whaa?" Naruto asked. Sitting up suddenly, his face hiting Sasukes. Their lips met. Both eyes where wide, but neither made a move to end the kiss. After a couple seconds of nothing, Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss slightly. Naruto still not fully aware what was going on and closed his eyes and went with it and kissed him back. Sasuke smirked as he felt the smaller boy return the kiss and snaked his tongue out of his mouth to gently run it across the blonds own closed lips. Narutos eyes widened as he became aware of what was happening, but then closed his eyes and moaned when Sasuke began to nibble on his lower lip so he opened and allowed him access to his warm and sticky cavern. Slipping his wet organ into the mouth of his friend, Sasuke put his hand of the back of the boy's head to deepen the kiss. Naruto gripped the back of Sasukes shirt and pulled him closer so that he was practically sitting in the ravens lap.

But their moment was interrupted "Ah yes youthfulness! What brave souls to choose what most would mock! I admire you my youthfull students!" Gai yelled giving them a thumbs up and shiny smile number 4.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto asked as he slumped forward slightly, disconnecting their lips and landing on Sasuke shoulder. He inhaled deeply and said softly "Mmn Sasuke, I love your smell." Sasuke blushed a deep read at that. 'No time to think about that, he could have lost brain cells, and by god he needed the few he had.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he lifted the boy up slightly so that he was now sitting in his lap, or rather straddling his waist.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly with a blush on his face, looking up into black pools of ink that were Sasukes eyes.

"Naruto! my youthful student are you alright?" Gai asked as he brought out a flash light from his pocket and shone it into Narutos eyes to see if he had a concussion.

"What happened?" Naruto asked still leaning onto Sasuke.

"You were hit, now can you tell me how many cents are in a week?" Gai asked seriously (**1**)

"7, wait what?" Naruto asked sitting up a little more, on Sasuke..

"There are no cents in a week Naruto." Sasuke said and then gasped as he saw Narutos mouth was bleeding.'Shit! I didn't bite him did I?' Sasuke thought frantically, then noticed the metallic taste in his own mouth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he opened Narutos mouth with his hands and took a peak to where his tongue once was.

"Mwa?" Naruto asked as Sasuke inspected his teeth, to see he still had all of them he just bit his cheek open.

"Doesn't your mouth hurt?" Gai asked.

"No." Naruto said as he slumped onto Sasuke as they tried to stand.

"That is not good my youthful friend." Gai said.

"Well Gai-sensei, he accidently chewed a sleeping pill last night and his mouth has been numb ever since." Sasuke said remembering what Naruto had told him earlier.

"Oh, well then its fine if you just take him home and get him to ice his mouth so it doesn't swell. You both are excused for today, and tomorrow if he is not better. Be brave young youth for you shall be returned anew!" Gai said as he did a dramatic pose.

'I really don't think we will need tomorrow off, but if he wants us to, I'm all over it.' Sasuke thought as he brought Naruto out to his car. He and Naruto always ride together so they threw their backpacks in there before gym class, so he didn't have to worry about homework, and he could always go back later on in the week to get them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as his eyes started to close.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." and then he was out.

**HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween**

At Narutos/Irukas house Sasuke parked his car and unbuckled himself and looked over at the sleeping blonde. He sighed and checked his watched, it was still 10 minutes before school got out and then another 2 hours before Iurka would come home, add on another hour to that because he was with Kakashi, so that means Sasuke wont be seeing Kakashi for a while either.

'How can the dobe sleep at a time like this?' Sasuke thought as he unbuckled himself.

He looked over at the sleeping blonde and sighed.

'Now what? We kissed, but he was a little out of it, but he did kiss back.' Sasuke thought as he stared at Narutos pink lushes lips that were slightly parted as if inviting him. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his mouth lightly against his, and to his surprise he kissed back. but was brought from his thoughts when the blonde gave a rather loud snore.

Sitting back up on the drivers seat Sasuke smirked. 'Hmf, maybe the sleeping pills are finally working.' he mused, running a tired hand through his black bangs..

"Come on Naruto lets get you in the house." he said to the blonde boy next to him.

He opened the door and pulled his jacket a little closer to his body as a chill went through him. He looked up at the bright cloudy sky surrounded by the reds and oranges of the fall trees. Winter is on its way early this year. The dark clouds over head promised to cast the dead looking skeleton trees into an abstract of white one where you couldn't tell land from sky.

Getting around the car Sasuke opened the side door and bent down to wake Naruto up, but when he saw his cute face he thought differently and put one arm under Narutos legs and the other behind his back and lifted him up in to his arms. Sasuke always knew Naruto had a small build, I mean he was in track from 7th grade to now, and then got into soccer in between and was quit active, but he was still thin. "Damn, boy but have the metabolism of a shrew." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he shut the door with his foot. Naruto fisted his hand into the taller boys jacket and snuggled closer to the warmth of Sasukes chest. Blushed blushed but made no action to remove his hands. He made his way up to the apartment steps and stopped at the door numbered 23. He reached into the blondes coat pocket and pulled out a key ring with a small keychain of a chibi fox on it, and grabbed the silver key and brought it into the lock and turned it opening the door. Sasuke quickly shut the door to keep out the cold wind and walked into the living room and set the boy done on the dark green sofa that sat in front of a Hitachi television.

He ran a hand over his face as he stared at his friend sleeping soundly. Thinking he might get cold Sasuke went into Narutos room and brought out a bright orange tie blanket that Sakura, Ino, made for Narutos 15th birthday. He completely adored it.

Spreading it out and letting it fall over the boy Sasuke heard the phone ring.

Sasuke, not wanting Naruto to wake up, ran and tried to pick up the phone and stop but he only got the first part done cause he grabbed the phone but skidded and slipped on the floor and fell into Narutos room and landed face down on Narutos futon that he forgot to put away again.. Inhaling deeply the scent of his secret crush, he was tempted to just let the phone ring, but thought against it considering it was already on and there was a frantic voice yelling what happened.

Sasuke said up on his elbows and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked the phone.

"Naruto?" the voice asked softer but still confused.

Recognizing the voice Sasuke said "No, its me Iruka." Sasuke said knowing that Iruka would know who it was, or at least take a guess.

"Oh, Sasuke is everything alright? Gai just told me about Naruto. I have a board meeting at 4 until 10, but I can skip if you need me to watch him Sasuke." Iruka said sounding a little out of breath. 'Who has a board meeting for 6 hours?' Sasuke thought as he sweat dropped at the phone.

"No, no. everything is fine. I just kinda fell getting to the phone. And no I can watch him. If you have to go to a meeting then so does Kaksahi, and Itachi is out of town for business so I think I'll stay here and keep Naruto company." Sasuke said walking back into the living room to see if Naruto had woken up, which he had and he was now poking his cheek repeatedly with his head tilted in a cute fashion. Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend. He shook his head and returned back to the conversation at hand.

"If you two need anything just call me. It doesn't matter what I'm doing I can come over at any time."

"Yes mother."Sasuke said dryly.

"Fine, Call me if anything happens."

"Bye." -Click-

Sasuke hung up the phone walked to the couch and sat down next to Naruto who was still poking his nerve damaged cheek.

"Stop that or else you might not be able to go on the hay ride on Friday" Sasuke threatened. That made Naruto stop.

Naruto stared at Sasuke

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"How about we get something to eat then come back and watch a movie? Im crashing here tonight cause Iruka and Kakshi aren't coming home."

"I thought I heard you guys talking about him being home around ten?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hes with Kakashi, and Itachi isn't supposed to be home and neither am I. So I'm guessing we'll be getting a phone call later say that they aren't going to be home until tomorrow, and ever since that joke that Kiba and Sai played on me in freshman year, with the whole 'Jack the Ripper' thing, I'm not staying home alone when I don't know where Kiba or Sai is.

"Ok, so about earlier when you kissed me..." Naruto began.

"Don't worry its-its fine. We can forget it ever happened if you want." Sasuke said the last part softly disappointed written on his face.

Naruto stared at him and saw his sad expression and smiled.

"I don't think I want to." he said leaning over to cup Sasukes face with his hand and brought his lips to his and pressed.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least but then took advantage of the situation and pressed his body against Narutos and pushed him up against the couch cousins.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed his hard body up against his boyish curves, and his leg was placed between his knees daringly nudging against a more sanative area of his anatomy.

Naruto moaned into his mouth, but that only urged Sasuke on more.

He put both his hands on the wall behind Narutos head and tilted his head taking more of the blonde into his mouth.

After a couple minutes of a good make out session, they both stopped for trivial reasons, like breathing.

"Wow -pant- never knew you were -pant- that good of a kisser." Naruto said as Sasuke leaned his head against his collar and started kissing it.

"Hmn." Sasuke murmured as he moved further down.

"Neh, Sasuke stop it! I thought we were going to watch a movie?" Naruto giggled as Sasukes hand moved up under his shirt.

Sasuke stopped his pursuit, his head still buried in blonde locks.

He then sighed and sat up fully and moved so he was sitting next to him instead of ontop of him.

"Fine, pick a movie." Sasuke gruffed.

"Ok!" Naruto chirped and pushed play on his revolving DVD player and it chose a movie.

When he sat back down Sasuke grabbed his hips and forced him to sit on his lap, not that Naruot complained much.

About 20 minutes into the movie Naruto began to squirm.

Sasuke ignored it.

2 minutes later he was still doing it so finally Sasuke asked.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"I think I'm sitting on the remote." Sasuke sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

**HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween **

It was now 11pm on Friday night and Naruto and Sasuke had come out of the closet soon after their first make-out session and were now sitting in Narutos room getting their costumes ready they were going to meet up with the others at 11:30 to go to the hay-ride.

"So, Naruto what are you gonna be again?" Sasuke asked from the connected bathroom as he put on the final touches to his costume.

"I'm a fox remember?" Naruto called back as Sasuke opened the door in full costume to look at what Naruto was wearing. When he saw made him almost get a boner if it wasn't for the lose outfit he had on.

Naruto was wearing tight bright orange pants that hugged his hips in the most delicious manner.

He had on black combat boots that laced up at the top right below his knee cap. His pants had a few silver chains hanging of the belt loop. Up past the waist he was wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt that had little silver spikes on the wrists. He was wearing a black choker with fur around the edges with the kenji for 'fox' on a little chain that hung off of it. His hair was a little messier then usual, and to top it off he had a real fox tail on an yellow ribbon that wound around his waist. His nails were painted white to look like claws, and on each hand he had a fingerless black glove.

"Wow, you look fuckable." Sasuke said as he came up to Naruto and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"You look sexy yourself." Naruto said back as he leaned against the older boy.

Sasuke in deed was sexy, he was wearing a pair of loose midnight black cargo pants with a blood red strip that went down each leg, that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. He had on a white cotton button up shirt, and a black vest over it. And a black trench coat to boot. He put in red contacts and spiked his hair in the back. He panted his nails black and had on black eyeliner making his face even paler.

"So ready?" Sasuke asked his little fox.

"Yup!"

**HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween **

Sasuke was driving down the road with Naruto in his car with the radio blaring '_Teenagers_'

"_They say that Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone will bleed, so tuck in your cloths or strike a violent pose maybe they leave you alone but not me!"_

Sasuke saw a guy in an orange outfit waving a glowing orange stick directing traffic, so he followed and drove into an open field and parked the car.

"Ok, lets go." Sasuke said as Naruto jumped out of the car, his tail swishing with every seductive sway of his hips. Sasuke wasn't even watching where he was going, he was just following the ukeish ass infront of him. Thankfully it led him to the right place, cause they walked through a tree covered entrance.

"I love this place." Naruto said as he latched onto Sasukes arm as they walked over to the building where you buy tickets and get on the hay ride.

They were walking up the dirt path when all of a sudden a boney hand came out of no-where and grabbed Narutos shoulder and pulled him back into a strong chest..

Naruto screamed and spun around only to see a laughing Sai wearing a skeleton outfit on.

He was wearing tight black pants with bones sewn on, a black underarmor shirt with bones on it also and a skeleton mask tied to the side of his head. He had on dark eyeliner on his eyes that gave then a hallow look to them. Sasuke then glared at the boy and grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his own chest, sending daggers to the 'skeleton' infront of him.

"Hahaha! Nice dickless!" Sai laughed as Kiba and Hinata walked over. Naruto wiggeled out of Sasukes grasp so he could great his friends. "Hey Kiba! Hiya Hinata!" Naruto said as they came to stand under one of the few lights in that whole area.

The light from the fire lantern cast shadows all over Kibas body and showed what he was wearing. He had on a pair of brown pants that had way too many holes in them, a grey jacket that had a fur covered hood, and he painted two red marks going down his eyes. He also had his puppy Akimaru ridding in his hood barking every now and then, scaring the shit out of people who couldn't see him over the giant fluffy hood.

"Kiba what the hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto laughed at his friends choice in costume, but then got silent and blushed slightly as he felt Sasukes strong arms snaked their way back around his stomach and felt himself be pressed up against his hard and well toned chest. Sasuke then laid his head ontop of Narutos and looked over his other friends.

"A dog you idiot." Kiba barked back, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You l-look good N-n-naruto." Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah, you look so very fuckable." Sai said licking his lips in Narutos direction.

Naruto ignored the comment, but Sasuke didn't and he growled and pulled him closer and moved his head so it was now resting on Narutos collar bone, and he nuzzled it slightly still growling at Sai.

"Wow, and here I thought Kiba was the only one going as a mutt." Sai said knowing it was pissing the Uchiha off.

"Hey!" Kiba protested, but was ignored.

"You look nice too Hinata." Naruto said ignoring the nonverbal death glaring contest between his boyfriend and Sai and concentrated on talking to Hinata .

She was wearing a long white almost see through night gown. It had wide sleeves that had fur around the collar of each. There was a very deep V neck that showed the world that little Hinata Hyuuga was no flatty. Her breasts were bursting from the dress.

'Bet Kiba loves that.' both Naruto and Sasuke thought.

Around them there were people of all ages wearing the strangest of costumes, from angels to cartoon characters. Ever once and a while someone who works there would grab your arm and scar the crap out of you with their terrifying masks.

"Naruto!" someone yelled.

Naruto turned around with Sasuke still as his hip and Saw both Ino and Sakura, their dates behind them.

Ino was wearing a purple maids outfit, it had a squar V neck that dipped down to show some cleavage, she also had on a light purple apron, and frilly cuffs on her wrist. She had purple high heal shoes and stockings that went up her thy, and were attached to her lingerie. On her neck were two chokers, one with a heart on it, and one that was black.

Sakura was wearing a white dress that went to hid thy and had red trimming on the end. It was un buttoned at the top and showed her cleavage as well, and she had on the little red cross hat.

"Hey Naruto Sasuke, love your costumes." both girls chimed as they glomped him and Sasuke.

"Such troublesome women." Shikamaru said walking up with Lee.

Lee was wearing all green, and that was it. And Shikamaru was wearing blue jeans a navy blue shirt and a green vest.

"I thought you were getting the nija outfit from the closet." Naruto said from under the two girls.

"Kakashi and Iruka wouldn't leave." they left it at that.

"Who else is coming?" Sakura asked as Lee helped her up.

"I-I t-think G-gaara and Ne-neji." Hinata said looking around them.

"We are here." Neji said as he and Gaara walked up to them and stood under the single lamp post casting the surrounding area in shadows.

Gaara was wearing black pants with a red collar shirt. He had on eyeliner like usual, and a spiked choker on his neck. Neji was wearing an old style blue and white Kimono.

"Ok were all here lets go." Lee shouted and ran off into the building.

"Fine, come on dobe." Sasuke said leading Naruto into the building by the arm.

"Yes, lets!" Sai said as he grabbed Narutos other arm and walked with them.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled.

**HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween **

Walking into the building they saw that it was totally decked out. The ticket box looked like a window to a cell, and there was even a smog machine in one corner.

They walked up to the counter and paid then waited in the long line. The line snaked its way around the inside of the building, until it ended at a set of giant metal doors . Finally after 15 minutes they got to the back of the room where the metal sliding door was. It took up the whole side of the wall.

There came a loud sharp 3 bangs from the other side of the door. Naruto jumped, and Sasuke held him to his chest, and their groins were being pressed against each other. Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke did.

"Ok lets go!" Kiba yelled as the goul next to them opened the sliding door and ushered the 11 through. Upon getting outside into the cold dark night air they huddled together until they heard the sound of a soft engin coming and they walked over to where there was a steal platform and saw a tractor pulling an old looking hay-wagon coming their way slowly on the scattered dirt road. It came to a stop when it reached the steal platform and waited till the all sat down on a hay bale.

They sat like this: first was Kiba and Hinata on the 'tractor (part) end', Sakura and Lee to their right, then Ino and Shikamaru. On the otherside there was Neji and Gaara who were facing the opposite side of the road of Kiba and Hinata, towards the 'tractor (part) end', then Neji and Gaara were back to back to Sakura and Lee, while Sasuke and Naruto were against Ino and Shikamaru, and Sai was on the way end and had the hay bale all to himself.

Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand as the engine started and they made their slow way into the forest of death.

The dirt path soon got into denser trees as a obelisk of a gate came into view.

It was made of wood and was carved like there were ancient spells written in a forgotten language.

But what they noticed was that all over the gate it had kenjis for; seal, fire, darkness, demon, spirit, and other dark things.

Naruto gulped and scooted closer to Sasuke as the giant gates slowly creaked open showing them the way into complete darkness. Sasuke squeezed Narutos hand back and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

They could be seen slowly disappearing into the black abyss.

**HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween **

**Yeah!!!!!!! second chappy done! This took me so freaken long to do! Now I have to finish by Monday or else ill cry! **

**1- True my health teacher did that to me and I didn't get it.**


	3. Into the depths of darkness

**Ok, this story is so hard to write! I have the whole thing in my head, whats going to happen who its going to happen to and stuff but I don't want to write! Wahhhh! cries im sorry if this sux im just not in the writting mood right now, maybe ill fix it later.**

**Don't know.**

**HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween**

The dark gates opened up to a huge open corn field. The harvest moon shown brightly in the darkness, casting all under his mighty power to glow in a unnatural blue tint.

The tractor made a soft humming sound as its wheels went over the dirt.

'So far so good, not monsters jumping out, nothing grabbing me, and no gore.' Naruto thought as they rounded a corner.

"I bet your going to run out of this thing before you ever make it to the haunted houses." Sai said as they hit a bump. "Yeah right! I bet I will last the whole thing!" Naruto shouted, the crisp air forming fog around his mouth.

"We'll see when the haunted houses are done." Sai laughed and leaned back to enjoy the dark scenery around them.

Naruto humphed and crossed his arms as he looked off into the field something caught his eye. It looked like a post, and something was on it. A dark blob of black and rags. Looking closer Naruto saw that they were going to go right passed it. Closer and closer the slow moving hay-truck went. Fear and doubt were in Narutos eyes as the creature on the post made no move to harm them as they passed with in feet of it. Squishing closer to the warm body next to him, Naruto lifted his legs slightly as if he could melt away and be spared the sudden movement he knew was to come, but it never did.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Naruto turned his head to grin at Sai.

But screamed and jumped back knocking into Sasuke slightly.

There, crouching next to him was a disfigured face of grinning rabbit.

There was blood on the ears, and the eyes glowed a bright green. The rest of the body was white, but there was red everywhere. There was also a pair of fangs jetting out of the rabbits mouth.

The rabbit man never moved, just sat and stared at Naruto.

The tractor passed over a small bridge with a thump

Naruto was frozen as the rabbit stood up waved and then diver dropped into the ravine.

Gasping, Naruto looked over the edge to see nothing but dead leaves and dirt.

"God I hate rabbits." Sasuke muttered.

"The great Uchiha afraid of a lil bunny/" Sai teased.

Sasuke glared at him and said. "No, their just weird animals, and they taste bad."

After a while they pulled up to a forest and went in. It was almost complete darkness when they heard a faint voice over the hum of the engin.

"One two Freddies coming after you."

"Cool, we get to see freddy!" Kiba shouted pumping his fist

"Three four better lock your door."

"Not cool!" Naruto said glaring at Kiba

"Five six grab your crucifix."

"If you don't like scary stuff why did you come?" asked Sasuke.

"Seven eight gonna stay up late."

"I like the adrenalin rush."

"Nine ten never sleep again."

Then they all jumped when a bright flash of light blinded them to their right they looked and saw the cackling burned face of a man with a razor claw like hand running it along the glass window of a enclosed area that looked like a boiler room. As they passed it they saw through the window that the crazy man had a bottle of something red in his hand. He grinned evilly at them and then smashed it on the ground. A huge explosion sound was heard and then smoke emitted from the room where the man once was, and they saw the door hanging off its hinges and then 'he' ran out cackling madly and swinging his arms.

"Come out children, come out and plaaaayyy." he cooed to them.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto the back of the wagon and sneered in Narutos face.

"Hello there, having good dreams?"

"Ahahaha!" he laughed and then was tackled to the ground.

"Ahh-uh?" Naruto said as and Sasuke both saw that the person who tackled Freddy was wearing a hockey mask.

They rolled into the bushes, and then fake blood spit up out of the darkness coating the dead leaves in red substances.

"Holy shit, that..." Naruto said placing a hand to his racing heart and then looked at Sai and then remove his hand.

"So, scared Naruto?" he laughed.

"A-as if you penis loving freak!" he shouted back and then leaned into Sasuke slightly.

"You sure your ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Yup, as long as you're here I'll be fine. I know you can kill them for me." Naruto said grinning.

"Yes, killing the undead." Sasuke said with a smirk and the leaned down to kiss him on the lips when something grabbed his ankle.

"What the...?" Sasuke said as he saw it was a hand.

"Ahh!" Naruto shrieked as a hand grabbed his foot too, and a body crawled out from under them a chainsaw was held in the mans bloody hand.

"Cool that thing was there the whole time!?" Kiba yelled in excitement, was cut off as Hinata shrieked because they were about to go into an old barn that had fake blood everywhere and a crucifix about the doors.

RRRREEEEEAAAAARRRRRRthe chain saw sounded as the masked person brought it down onto Narutos leg, and it vibrated and shook his whole body .

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

RRREEAARRR the guy still kept it there.

Naruto looked like he was close to tears. Sasuke then glared at the guy and said.

"Ok, stop cant you see that its not funny anymore?" Sasuke yelled over the noise of the device.

The guy just grinned and said "But I want to keep a piece of him for myself?" He kept doing it, so Sasuke got annoyed and kicked the guy in the legs making him tip over and fall off the wagon just as they got into the small shack like barn.

The doors closed behind them so Sasuke wasn't too worried about seeing the guy again.

He felt shaking next to him and saw that Naruto's eyes were wide with fright and he had brought his legs up to his chest.

"Shh, its ok Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he held him to his chest.

Sai was busy looking around them to notice Narutos predicament.

A loud hiss was heard above them and they all looked up to see a giant snake head drop down to them with a extremely loud clank. It was really fake but when it opened its mouth it sprayed water, coating everyone in a thin layer of mist.

"Ahh!" everyone shrieked as they got wet and tried to cover their heads with their sleeves and costumes.

Once they got out of the shack Naruto started to giggle in Sasukes chest.

He looked down and saw that he had a grin on his face.

"I love that snake its really dumb but it makes everyone scream."

"I see your better." Sasuke said as he nuzzled the boys head with his nose.

"Yeah, thanks for dealing with my...issues." Naruto said blushing.

"No problem." he smiled back.

There was a couple more people jumping out, scaring them.

A butcher in the woods with human parts in pots.

A tiny cabin that had a single light shining on it could be seen coming up on them.

As they went by, the door burst open and Chuckie ran out with a knife in his hand shaking it at them.

Naruto 'epped' but other wise was fine.

After a couple minutes of that they were almost finished with the hayride part and were coming up on the second part of the thing.

Beyond some trees a flashing blue light was flickering through the breaks in the branches. As they got closer Sasuke saw that it was a strobe light and that in the center of the clearing was a well. As soon as they got withing 20 feet of it, a hand shot up and over the well, and out crawled a body of a girl in a white dress. Her dark hair covering her eyes as she limped after them only to be left in the shadow of the tractor wagon.

**HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween**

The hay-ride came to a stop at another steal gate and steps and stopped.

On the steps was a person in an orange vest with a hard hat, a really bad mustash and flash light.

"Sorry folks the mine isn't stable. There have been miners deaths in there. I'm afraid your going to have to find anther way to town." said the person in a forceful deep voice and then walked off into the trees.

Naruto Sasuke and the others got off and headed towards where the person went and saw signs saying "23 Miners dead." "Closed ever." "Cave in." "Stay out!" and other things.

After they passed the signs they saw a line of people infront of a mine shaft. A person wearing a black cloak and hood sat on a fold-able chair by the door. It had a scythe in its boney hand.

"Oh what youthfullness of the dreaded mine shaft!" Lee said pumping his fist into the air.

"I wouldn't saw youthful considering the guy over there." Ino said pointing to the cloaked boney hand guy.

They made it to the front of the line . "Come miss Sakura you and I shall journey into the youthful blackness together! We shall find gold and I shall give it to you! Come let us go!" Lee shouted and grabbed Sakuras confused hand as they ran into the dark mine. Lucky for them the guy quickly opened the door when he saw Lee charging at him.

"Um... ok?" Kiba said sweat dropping.

"Kiba a-and I wi-will g-go next." Hinata stuttered.

A guy behind her said "Don't be scared baby, I'll protect you." and then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Eep!" Hinata said as she was pulled backwards to meet a man dressed like the phantom from phantom of the opera. "If I said you fell from heaven would you hold it against me?" he winked at her.

"I would!" both Kiba Sasuke Neji yelled as they punched him in the face and grabbed Hinata back. Akimaru was barking at the man. Kiba pulled her to him and asked if she was ok.

"That is my sister, I suggest not doing that." Neji said his voice laced with venom.

"And my cousin." Sasuke said with his famous Uchiha glare.

"S-sorry." he said as he stood up with the help from one of his friends dressed as Tigger.

"Haha, now whos stuttering?" Sai laughed. The doors opened and Kiba and Hinata walked in.

"Ok, me next me next! Cause if we don't I don't think that Shikamaru is gonna get his ass out." Ino said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Tsh, troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that?!" Ino yelled and smacked him on the back of the head as they went into the mine.

Five seconds later they could hear Ino screaming, as the sound of a chainsaw cut through the cool air.

"Ok, I guess I will be next since I have no partner but me and me jr." Sai said patting the crotch of his pants.

"Sai thats gross." Naruto said.

"Whaaat?" Sai said as he pulled out a lil doll that looked like him from his pants.

"Want to see him?" Sai asked shoving it in Narutos face.

"Eww! No, I know where that thing has been." Naruto said hiding behind Sasukes cloak.

"Why do you have that down your pants?" Sasuke asked.

Sai just smiled and then yelled "Penis!" and ran into the mine.

"Ugh." Neji said rubbing his face.

"That kid annoys me."

"Me as well." Gaara said from his spot by Neji.

"Ok, Sasuke and I will go next." Naruto said gripping Sasukes arm as they walked to the entrance to the mine.

The guy in black nodded as he opened the door and the two walked in.

Dark. That is the first thought that went through Narutos head as he and Sasuke just stood there in pitch blackness.

"Sasuke you go first."

"Why, you scared?" Sasuke teased.

"No!" Naruto said boldly, and then hid behind him and gripped his shirt.

"B-but you go first any way."

Sasuke sighed as he felt for the wall and started walking. Soon they came to a corner where there were lights strung up on the ceiling and they could see that indeed they were in a tunnel. Next to the lights where small cages where stuffed birds sat on little perchs, a recording played soft chirps every now and then. The rafters looked as if they would fall at any moment.

Walking down a bit the rafters shook and some dirt fell, the lights flickered and Naruto squeaked.

Continuing down the way, Sasuke felt Narutos hands tighten in his cloak when the lights gave a long flicker and then went out.

Naruto screamed as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Ahh!" the lights flichered and he could see the grinning face of a zombie mine worker in dirt and blood covered overalls a large rock was protruding from his skull.

Naruto bolted forward.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he ran through the maze of tunnels until he found the blonde at a dead end.

"Crap, I cant find my way out of here." Naruto said to himself still a little shaken.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

"Over here." he called back

"Naruto come on, there is another tunnel over here." Sasuke said nodding to another path.

The lights flickered again and Naruto latched himself to Sasukes arm for the umpteenth time, but he wasn't complaining.

They were walking for a bit with out anything happening when all of a sudden a loud bang, and then rumble as the whole place seemed to shake.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he clung for dear life.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he lost his balance and fell against the wall, which turned out to be a secret door that had opened with the fake tremor, it led to a new section of the mine.

"Well at least we found the way out." Sasuke said as he got up off the ground.

They walked down the new tunnel when Naruto looked at the ceiling and saw that the stuffed birds stopped chirping and had fallen to the bottom of their cages.

A horrible scent wafted their noses as they got to the end of the tunnel.

"Ew. Smells like Choji." Naruto laughed as they opened the nail board door and walked in to see a room filled with dead bodies of mine workers. Some had bolder's crushing half their bodies, while others had stalagmites shoved threw their stomachs. While some just looked to have died of poisen.

"Shiiiitt!" Naruto yelled.

"Hgh!" Sasuke inhaled deeply at the sight.

The door behind them slammed shut.

"Eh!" Naruto said as he tried the door only to find its locked.

"Sasuke were locked in!" Naruto yelled shaken the handle of the door and pulling.

"I know." Sasuke said as he looked around the room of bodies to try and find an exit.

"Mmnn." a body moaned someone in the carnage.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered frantically.

"I know!" Sasuke said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the room to a small rock tunnel was.

He pushed Naruto through it and climbed in after just as he felt a zombie try to grab his leg.

Quickly crawling through the small opening they found that they had entered a larger chamber where there was a mining cart tipped on its side. There were tracks and many foot prints leading to an opening in the rock.

"I think where supposed to fallow the tracks." Sasukes said as he looked through the tunnel they just went through.

"Ok." Naruto said as he walked over to the tracks and began to fallow them with Sasuke on his tail.

"I can see some light, I think it's the exit!" Naruto said Happily and started to run.

"Naruto wait up!" Sasuke called to his blonde lover.

"No way, I'm sick of being underground!" Naruto yelled back to Sasuke but then was stopped abruptly as he ran into a solid object.

"Ugh." Naruto groaned as he fell on his ass.

"Hey there foxy." a voice said sickly sweet Naruto found himself being pulled up forcefully.

"How about you and me go find a secret passage way and maybe make some 'scary' moans of our selves?" the person said.

Naruto looked up to see it was the man from before, the one who was talking to Hinata.

"Umm.." Naruto said trying to wiggle his way out of the capture arms, but he only tightened when he moved.

"I don't think so blondie." the man sneered and put his face in the crook of Narutos neck.

"Snff erotic." he then pressed his pelvis against Narutos, and he felt something he really wishes he didn't.

"Thats what you make me do my little fox."

BMPH

The man was sucker punched so hard in the face that he hit the wall behind him.

"Gah!" the man yelled as he looked up to see a fuming Sasuke infront of him.

"I thought I told you not to talk to my friends." Sasuke fumed.

"I believe you said your cousin, and this sex god isn't. I shall meet you again very soon." with that he disappeared into a hidden tunnel behind him.

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't worry Sasuke forget him, when we get out we can talk to the people running this place and they can get him out." Naruto said as he walked to the exit.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Naruto chirped as they made their way back into the cool night air.

"Naruto Sasuke! God what took you?" Kiba yelled. He Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Ino and Shikamaru were all standing infront of a corn maze.

"Just got lost." Naruto said before Sasuke could open his mouth.

"Ok, then. It seems that Lee and Sakura had already gone through, and knowing Lee he probably is making his way to the last haunted house. So lets go." Kiba said as he grabbed Hinatas hand and ran into the corn feild.

Sai fallowed with a grin on his face and pranced after them.

Shikamaru and Ino followed them the Gaara and Neji.

"Are you sure you-" Sasuke began but then stopped when a finger was placed on his lips.

"Yes I am, ok? Don't worry you scared him off." Naruto said kissing his lips. Sasuke smiled and then kissed him back, bruising his pink lips in a deep kiss, after a minute they broke apart and Sasuke smiled at him and led them both into the corn field.

It was dark but the moon showed them the way, and trees so they wouldn't run into them.

The path between the corn was only about three feet wide, while the corn itself was 6 ½ feet tall.

"Ahh!" someone screamed infront of them as a man in a mask jumped out to scare them.

"Haha, I like this place, only when im not the one being scared." Naruto said as they walked past a random skinny tree in the middle of the path.

"Hgph!" a creature leapt out infront of Naruto and grunted and raised his claws at him.

Naruto jumped a little but walked around him as far as he could. The creature just swiped at him

weakly and then went back into the corn.

He and Sasuke walked further into the dense corn until they heard a twig snap behind them.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled and jumped into Sasukes arms. Sasuke sighed and looked behind them to see Gaara and Neji staring down a guy in a ravid racoon outfit glaring at Gaara who glared back.

Neji sighed too and looked over at them and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Shaggy and Scooby doo." Neji said sarcastically at the way Sasuke was holding Naruto.

"Hehe." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

"I think your going to be here a while."Sasuke said as he dropped Naruto on his ass.

"Yeah, Gaara leave the evil racoon to do his own crap." Neji said crossing his Hori clad arms.

Gaara didn't reply only glared at the guy.

"Ugh! We'll meet up with you guys later, tell the others to go on without us."

"Fine." the Uchiha said and walked away with Naruto on his tail.

Its been three minutes since they met with Neji and Gaara, and since then there has been a lady in rags and many cuts on her body and decapitated head following them.

"Are we out of the corn maze yet?" Naruto asked as he dodged Jack the Ripper swinging an axe at his head.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he ducked.

"Almost." Sasuke said as he casually walked passed Jack, who just shrugged at him and decided to torment a group of 12 years olds who looked like butterflies, fairies and one ghetto person.

"Free at last, free at last, lordie be im free at last!" Naruto shouted as he got down on his knees infront of a line going into a dungeon.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked as he scooted away from the strange blonde.

"Don't ask." Sasuke said and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Wheres Gaara and Neji?"

"Stare down with a Racoon."

"Oh, troublesome."

"He, he, he." Sai laughed.

"Whats your problem?" Ino asked as she messed with her long sock.

"We're getting picked off two by two."

Pause

"There is something wrong with you." Sasuke said to Sai as they moved up int the line.

Sai walked over to the side of the dungeon and then walked back.

"Hey Naruto look at that wagon."

"What wagon Sai?" Naruto asked as he looked to his left and saw a red one filled with leaves and a plastic hand sticking out of it.

"No Sai I am not pushing you in it." Naruto said

"And besides the guy who works here is moving it." Naruto said as the wheel barrow was pushed over to them and Kiba peaked inside.

"Booga, booga booga!" a person yelled bolting up out of the leaves giving Kiba a heart attack.

"GAHH!" Kiba fell over.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said as she ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"Hn, idiot." Sasuke grunted as they got closer to the front.

"I will not fall for that again!" Kiba yelled as he walked infront of Sasuke to get to what looked like an outhouse next to the entrance.

"I have to take a piss." Kiba announced randomly.

"Kiba-kun, I would go in there if I were you." Hinata said as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be fine."

Suddenly the door to the outhouse blew open and leaves came gushing out, along with some water.

"Ha! I remember that from last year! The exploding toilet." Naruto laughed as Kiba blushed at his stupor.

"Hinata and I will go first cause everything out here hates me." Kiba said and walked Hinata into the dungeon.

"Me next, I feel like a third wheel, or should I say eleventh?" Sai said as he walked past Naruto squeezed his ass and then ran into the maze.

"SAI!" Sasuke hollered after him.

"You guys go ahead, Sasuke, waiting is less troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Plus you can kill Sai." Ino said putting in her two cents.

"Fine, lets go Naruto." with that the two walked into the dark dungeon gate.

It wasn't as dark as the mine, but it still was hard to see, the walls were made to look like stone and every now and then you would see a skeleton chained to the wall.

There was a tape recorder playing noises of chains ratteling, people screaming, wind howling, and doors slamming through out the whole place.

Naruto rounded a corner and screamed. Infornt of him was a cell filled decomposing bodies littering the floor, and rubber rats were on top of them and looked like they were eating the very flesh.

"Ew." Sasuke said as he led Naruto further along the stone path.

The path was more like a jail hallway, with cells on either side of them, you could see the glowing red and green eyes of the cellmates, and the horrible disfigured faces of the prisoners as they reached out to try and grab your cloths.

Quickly making their way through that part of the dungeon and being scared by the rattelings of a mad man as he tried to brake the bars on his cell, as he tried to grab Sasuke, they found them selves in a green stoned room. There were eight pillars for on each side of them. And no exit.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto entered a room filled with other people who couldn't find their way out.

The pillars were in a such a way that you couldn't see if there was a hall behind them or not because they cast a dark shadow on the wall. The only way to find the exit was to feel the wall until you got out.

Now to be mean, they had built the place with indents in the wall so you couldn't tell if it was a way out unless you literally walked into the blackness to see if it was a door.

If you found the door then you found the tunnel that led to the first haunted house.

Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand and walked to a pillar and put his hand on the stone and began to move it with him as he walked, Sasuke did the same.

Sasukes hand suddenly found open air.

"Naruto I think I found it, keep looking will I check." Sasuke said. He got a nod from his boyfriend so he moved forward a foot met a wall, moved to the right found open air, kept walking, hit another wall, took a left open air, then a wall. He found a hallway that was around an extremely tight corner, but then he found a solid wall.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed as he found a dead end, and retraced his steps, it took him a good five minutes because he kept on finding different open areas that just led to more dead ends but soon he found that he was back in the room.

"Naruto that wasn't it, it's a dead end." Sasuke called as he ran a pale hand through dark bangs as he emerged from around the pillar to an empty room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called confusion written on his face.

"SASU-!" Naruto yelled form somewhere, but was then muffled as if by a hand or cloth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to his lost friend. He began to search the pillars viciously trying to find his blonde.

"Naruto where are you?! Make another noise!" Sasuke yelled looking around more stone columns to try and find another exit.

A loud BAM was heard, Sasukes head shot up to stare at the middle of the room and he sprinted to the back of the room by a statue of a mechanical skull that moves with motion and looked behind it to see a dark area. He put his hand and met open air.

'Yes!' Sasuke thought as he walked two steps in, met a wall, turned rigt, walked 5 steps hit a wall, turned left, two steps wall, left again a hallway.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, slowly walking so he could hear any noise.

"Mfh!" came a weak groan from his right.

Sasuke turned and saw a giant grandfather clock.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked unsure.

"Mfhh, Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Im coming!" Sasuke yelled as he opened the glass door, stepped inside and found himself in another dark passage way.

"Naruto, hold on!"

Then after failed attempts at locating anything solid, Sasukes foot came in contact with anther door. Opening it slowly an eery green light filled the room.

What he saw made his blood boil and his already red contact enhanced eyes burn a bloody color.

There on the ground was HIS Naruto, sprawled under the man from eariler.

Both were pants less, and the one ontop had a very large erection and was very sweety and had a lustfull look in his eyes and a devilish smirk on his half hidden features.

"Well, well, if it isn't don't touch blah blah blah'." The phantom sneered grinding his hips into the boy under him.

Naruto wimpered and tried to claw away, but the man just pressed his groin down harder, efficiently pinning Naruto to the spot..

"Come to have a three sum? Or I could just fuck him and make you watch and then do you next. You look like a good uke." the man said as he moved slowly down Narutos trembling body.

"S-sasuke." Naruto gasped out as he tried to reach his friend across the room.

**-Flash Back.**

Narutos POV.

_I was standing in the middle of the green room, Sasuke said he would be right back, that he needed to see if he found the way out or not. So I agreed and said I would wait there for him to get back. I wasn't too worried about some guy jumping out since it was a big room that was filled with people. But the moment the shadows consumed the form of Sasuke the whole room seemed to have found the exit all at once, and I found myself alone. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms, and felt a pair of lips on my neck. I could feel the other person behind me push his groin against my backside, and could feel a rather large bump underneath the fabric. I was startled and then saw part of a black cape, black shoes and pants with red and said "Hn, Sasuke, in a haunted house? Kinda kinky don't you think?"_

"_Noone would know the difference between a horror scream, and a scream of extasy."_

_Immediately I spun around at hearing the strange voice that was not that of my lover._

"_Sasu-!?" I tried to scream as a hand came and clamped down on my mouth._

"_Shh, wouldn't want that little boyfriend of yours finding us before im done with you." the man in the Phantom suit infront of me said as he dragged me through the back of the dark green room, passed a statue around a maze of black walls until we came to a door and he through me into it knocking it open._

_I laid sprawled on the floor, my arms burned like hell, and my body began to sweet greatly._

'_Where am I? A boiler room?' Naruto thought. Turns out that the haunted house had a secret passage way to the room that they were in, a distraction room so you couldn't find the exit. But it had been closed off because the boiler/heater was on the fritz that year and would make the room uncomfortably warm. The small area around my head glowed in a dark red hue._

_Looking up with half squinted eyes I could see the outline of the man infront of me pull off his shirt, and then unzip his pants. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what he was going to do. I tried to get up and run, but he just pushed me back down with little effert._

_I could hear Sasuke calling for me. "SASU-" I yelled, then he smacked me across the cheek._

"_Shut up you little whore!" and then smashed my head against a pipe next to my head that connected to the ceiling, making a laud Bang sound._

_I glared up at the man as his hand came in contact with my face and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming._

"_Mfh!" I tried to scream, but he just pressed harder._

"_Ok, now take it like the little slut you are." he said as he ripped off my pants and shirt leaving me in only my boxers._

"_Mfhh-" I bit the bastard's hand and yelled "Sasuke!"_

"_I said shut up!" he then smacked me again and straddeled my waist, digging his shaft into my stomach._

_Just then the door burst opened letting a trail of hot steam leave the room._

"_Sasuke." I said weakly._

-**Present** -

Normal POV

Sasuke stood wide eyed at the sight before him.

The man, still sitting on Narutos stomach smirked and said "So are you going to join me?" he reached down with his dirty hands and grasped my crotch and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as my upper body jerked up in pain, but was forced back down by the wait on me.

"Don't you touch him." Sasuke said as he fingered the door handle so hard his knuckles turned white.

The guy grinned and grinded his hips further into Narutos.

"I said, Let.Him.go." Sasuke said from across the room with such malice in his voice, it even made Naruto get shivers down his spine. But this guy seemed impervious.

"No. I think I'll keep him." he said as he moved forward more so that his boxer covered cock was right next to my face.

"I said don't touch him!" Sasuke screamed as he tackled the guy to the ground, successfully knocking him off of Naruto enough so that he could scramble out from under him.

"Asshole!" the guy yelled as punched Sasuke in the side of the face.

"Bastard!" Sasuke shot back as he grabbed the guys shoulder and slammed him back onto the hard floor, making his head snap back and hit the pipe that he made Naruto earlier.

"Gahh!" he yelled as he kicked Sasuke in the side and stood up.

"Come on now, cant you share? I'm willing to."

"Not on your life you douche!" Sasuke snarled as he launched himself at the other man and pinned him against the wall.

"Well, then how about you and I 'do it'?" he asked as he flipped their position, so that now Sasuke was pinned to the wall. The guy brought his knee and jabbed it right between Sasukes legs and pushed it up, creating pressure on his groin.

Sasuke grunted at the contact, and then gasped as the mans lips came down onto his.

"MFHH!" Sasuke tired to push the other boy off him but he couldn't, just then the man was ripped off his body and onto the floor.

Infront of Sasuke stood a fuming Naruto with a large piece of lumber in his hands.

"Damn, well I guess I cant have you both. See you around!" the guy yelled as he ran passed Sasuke, pushing him against the boilers side making him hiss in pain, and then the guy ran out the door.

"Damn it!" Naruto called back but let him go because Sasuke had slide to the floor, his wrist clutched in his hand.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine. Lets just get to the last haunted house and out of here." he said as he got up and walked to the door, his wrist still in his hand.

"You coming?" he asked from the door.

"Yeah, one sec, I almost got rapped so now I have to find MY PANTS!" Naruto shouted back.

They got back to the green room, found the right exit, which happened to be directly to the right of the entrance to the green room, go figure.

They walked for a bit, and then Sasuke asked "Naruto, did he do anything? Did he touch you or...?"

"No, you came in before he could." Naruto said as they got the end of the haunted house and they could see the outside and the finally haunted house.

A guy jumped out with a chainsaw before they exited, and Sasuke punched him in the mouth, making him fall over unconscious.

"Um.. I think that guy just works here." Naruto said as they walked to the last part of the attractions, the gaur house.

The creature to open the door was wearing a pig mask and a white sheet over his body, he nodded to Sasuke and Naruto as he opened the door to what looked like a meat locker room.

Walking in, the door rolled shut behind them, infront of them were long semi clear strips of bloody plastic. Pushing their way through they ended up in a kitchen that had disembodied parts of humans all over the place.

"Ugh ew... I had gaur." Naruto said as he covered his mouth with his hand, when he did he saw that Sasukes fingers on his hand look extremely red.

"Sasuke your hand." Naruto said but was cut off.

"Its fine, lets just get out of here." Sasuke said as he pushed passed monsters and crazy butcher costumed people, who were confused and pissed that he wasn't scared, but ignored him.

"Sasuke wait up!" Naruto called as they entered a dark blue room with many doors going every direction, in the middle there was a talking mechanical head.

"Take the path you wish to go,

where you end up I do not know,

but what I tell you can be good

if you just fallow the man in hood.

If it's the exit you wish to find,

look for the digger in the mine

take a left at the wild bitch, (dog)

then its off to find the witch,

take a right at the bloody door,

soon your fright will be nothing more.

But if its alone that you wish to be,

Go to the hood and take five steps plus three,

A long hallway you shall come to,

look for the body by the loo.

Soon you shall come to many a door,

look for the bird who is never-more." then the head turned off.

"Right hood?" Naruto asked.

"Hood? Like cloak?" Sasuke asked.

"Think so, man in the right hood?"

"Man?" Sasuke asked as he saw a door with a drawing of Adam, from adam and eve.

"Well thats a man." Sasuke said as he walked over and grabbed Narutos arm.

"This time your coming with me."

Naruto opened the door and walked in first, to his left there was a door, to the right there was a sliding door.

"Ok, I guess right." Naruto said as he put his hand over his eyes and pointed to the door on the right.

Sigh "Ok" Sasuke said and opened the door.

Inside was a hallway with all black doors, and pictures on them. Most with parts of bodies on them. On the ground there were rats and skeleton of rats. Under a couple doors blood could be seen.

"Who the hell comes up with things like this?" Naruto asked as he walked down the right side of the hall.

"Apparently someone bored and wanting to finish it." Sasuke replied as he looked for a sign with a cloak.

"Found it!" Naruto called from two doors down. Indeed the door he found had a picture of a man wearing a forest green cloak and hood.

"Ok whats next?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Um, something about taking seven steps, it was math so yeah..." Naruto said as he counted seven steps. "Six, seven!" Naruto chirped as he turned to his right and saw a dark hallway, but smaller then the one before.

"How big is this place?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked next to him and put his arm around his waist.

"It must have been expensive. Now what are we looking for?" Sasuke said as he squinted his eyes in the dark as if to pick up nonexistence light.

"Um... a body by a loo?" Naruto said not sure.

"Loo? A bathroom?"

"Or a toilet." Naruto put in.

"Ok, find a body, then something about more doors?"

"Yup."

After a few seconds of searching Sasuke felt Naruto make a jerk down ward and he fell with him.

Rubbing his head Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend.

"What the heck Naruto? Are you that clumsy dobe?"

"No! I fell over something." he said standing up and offering a hand.

Sasuke took it and look back at what had cause them to fall, on the ground was a corps whos head was sticking into a toilet.

"Im gonna assume this is it. Now where is the exit?" Sasuke muttered as he got closer to the toilet. "The exit the exit!" Naruto sang as he ran into the back of Sasuke, who ended up bumping into the dead manakin, but the thing was that when he tripped over it, the body curved but the head didn't, then they heard a creaking as a hidden passageway opened up behind the toilet.

"This place is soooo cool!" Naruto yelled as he ran in.

"Ok, so a bird is next, shouldn't be too hard." Sasuke said as he look at the doors to see that there were seven of them.

On each door there was a bird.

Door one had a crane.

Door two had a robin.

Door three had a bluejay.

Door four had a hawk.

Door five had a loon.

Door six had an eagle

Door seven had a raven.

"Ok, this is it, the end of that retarded heads song, the raven." the raven head said.

"Cool." Naruto said as the door opened with a bit of a push, they entered to find a dimly lit room.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he entered.

"I thought this was the end." he said as he walked around the room.

"I think it is look." Sasuke said as he pointed to a sign on a wall.

"Congrates that you have made this far,

Once your done you can get in your car, (dumb, Sasuke thought)

This spot is the last, the final one,

the door wont open until your done, (what!? Sasuke yelled)

Have no fear of someone coming in,

please let the fun begin. (The door slammed shut)

Now that you are all alone,

this part is not very known,

Now before Halloween is done,

why don't you two, (or three)

have some fun?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think this is a sex room." Sasuke said as he looked through some drawers around the room, that were filled with condoms of everykind and lube.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his burnt hand.

Sasuke hissed at the contact.

"Looks like your hand still hurts." Naruto mumbled.

"Its fi-" Naruto brought Sasukes hand to his mouth and took a single finger in sucking on it gently.

"N-naruto..." Sasuke stuttered as he looked into his eyes.

"Mnn.." Naruto moaned as he took more of the finger into his mouth, he then removed it with lust filled eyes and kissed Sasuke forcing them to fall onto the strangely carpeted floor.

Sasuke gladly kissed back. Bringing his hand to the back of Narutos head, he flipped them so he was on top.

Straddling his waist Sasuke stared at his lover. Licking his lips he slowly brought his face down to hover mer centimeters above the others mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned up to met his lips. Quickly Sasuke removed the excess clothing on Narutos body to carelessly through.

Now they kneeled across from eachother, Sasuke leaned in slightly and gave Naruto a chaste kiss, then another one that turned into a passionate one. Naruto reached down and grabbed a hold of Sasukes manhood and started to pump it with his hand. Up and down the shaft he pumped his small hand over the growing erection. He stopped at the tip and applied some more pressure, earning a laud moan from the raven. Soon he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

Sasuke had his hands tightly fisted as his nails dug into his palms. The blonde was practically swallowing him whole. He was laying stomach down on the ground as his hand moved to work with his mouth around the dick.

"Ugh.." Naruto moaned with each lick he gave. He made a slight slurping sound with each time his mouth moved over the protruding organ before him. A dull blush covered both their cheeks as a thin layer of sweat began to form on their bodies.

He licked the base of the cock, slowly moving to the head. At first he only brought the tip into his mouth, then with each time he suck on it he would get a little more into his mouth.

"Ahgh...Ahgh...Naruto..." Sasuke panted, he had half an eye closed as he tried to focus on the fox below him. He noticed before that they had yet to remove the fox tail that was hidden Narutos hole.

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted as he cummed in Narutos mouth, spraying a little on his cheek.

Panting, Sasuke looked over at his boyfriend as he saw him lick the sticky cum off his face, and that made him hard all over again.

Moving so that he was on the other side of Naruto, Sasuke gently pushed him so he was in a bending position, he grabbed a bottle of lube rubbed some on his hands and inserted a single finger.

"Agh!" Naruto half moaned half screamed, after he let Naruto adjust he started to move it a bit in and out, then he added a second finger and did a scissoring motion. "Ughmnnn..." Naruto was thrusting his hips back to meet the thrust of the fingers.

After he thought Naruto was good and ready, he lubed himself up and then positioned himself at his entrance, and put the tip to it, and gave a quick push and was enveloped in a warm tight cavern. He moved the dead fox tail before he entered him and was now glade he kept it for it would sway in the most suductive way with each thrust he made.

"Gahh... Naruto.. Your so tight." Sasuke groaned out as he began to move his hips.

Narutos upper body went into a slight downward arch so that his head was below his arms.

Sasuke grabbed him by chest and positioned himself by his pecs, and played with his nipples as he thrust in so far that his pelvis was slapping against Narutos ass. A squishing sound made itself known every time Sasuke pushed in farther.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahh...ahh" Naruto moaned with each hump that Sasuke did as they did the naughty doggie style, precum flying with each fuck.

Sasuke then flipped Naruto over without dislodging himself and wrapped his arms around Narutos slim waist, as Naruto wrapped one arm around Sasukes neck while the other was making scratches on his back, he didn't mind, it actually made him go faster with the feeling of nail cutting his flesh. Both could feel the tight wound feeling in their groins as it became harder and harder to hold in.

Their moans filled the room with each passing second. Then Sasuke hooked Narutos legs over his arms and lifted his lower body into the air slightly and pounded him into the ground.

"Hahhhhaahh." Naruto open mouth panted. Sasukes upper body was over Narutos torus and his head was in the crook of Narutos neck and he was kissing up his jaw line, all without missing a beat.

Then with a final thrust, Sasuke pushed them both over the edge as Narutos back arched against the hard floor "Sasuke!" Naruto breathed out. "Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as they both cummed at the same time. They held the arched position as their semen was forcfully expelled from their bodies, one onto a stomach and one into a body. Naruto then collapsed as Sasuke still leaned on his elbows above him panting like a dog. His sweat covered bangs making him look even sexy to Naruto.

They laid there to rest for a couple minutes, but Sasuke must have dozed off because when he woke up Naruto was gone, he looked at his watch,1:33 a.m. 'I had only been out for 5 minutes?' Sasuke thought to himself as he sat up and looked around to see that he had his cap on covering his naked body.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed as he looked around for his blonde lover only to find his standing a few feet off from him reading something else on the wall, fully clothed. He looked next to him to see his costume folded up.

Naruto, noticing that Sasuke was awake, walked over to him and kneeled down and gave him a kiss. "Morning." he smiled.

"Ugh.. Its night time dobe." Sasuke yawned.

"Not by my watch! Now get dressed I think I found a way out." Naruto said as he throw the once folded vampire outfit at him.

Getting dressed fast Sasuke joined the kitsune at the wall to see what he was looking at.

It was a plaque that had written on it;

"Find the sign for Father and Son,

for your fun is now done,

please do turn it to the right,

and enjoy the rest of the night"

"Father son sign? A crucifix?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Duh, dobe. Its over there." Sasuke said walking over their sweat little mess that they made, they'll let the owners clean it up.

"Ok, turn it to the right." Sasuke said as Naruto reached out and did so.

A ticking noise came from above them, then a door opened in the darkness.

"God I hope this lets us out." Sasuke said walking through.

After ten feet another door was seen, he opened that and was welcomed with the fresh cool air of the outside.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the side door of the haunted house to find that they were in the ending part were it was just a yellow tarp surrounding half the side of the haunted house from the road.

Walking side by side, hand in hand, Naruto and Sasuke made there way back to the main gate area of the place. Suddenly out of no where a fake skunk shot out of a log and sprayed them in stuff that smelled like pepper spray.

"Gah!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they covered their noses and ran the rest of the way.

The yellow tarp stretched out until you couldn't see it anymore and a dirt road appeared that led to the main house and concession stand. Walking up to it Sasuke and Naruto caught sight of their friends.

Hinata was sitting on a swing in the park inside the acres while Kiba was leaning against a poll, Sakura and Ino were yelling at Sai who had man a womanist joke, while Neji and Kiba were talking quietly.

Shikamaru was laying down on a bench while Lee seemed to be searching for something.

"My youthfull friends! There you are!" Lee shouted as he glomped the both of them making them fall to the floor.

"Hey Lee, guys." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"God what took you so long!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"Y-yes, Shikamaru a-and Ino ca-came out b-b-before you." Hinata stuttered.

"Well we had a run in with a fucking rapist!" Naruto shouted waving his arms.

"Rapist?" Neji asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes, he dragged Naruto off to a hidden room and if I wasn't there I don't know what would have happened." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto as he tried to walk away.

"Yeah, and then that guy pinned Sasuke to a wall and kissed him so I whacked him over the head with a pipe!" Naruto said happily as he rested his head against Sasukes shoulder.

"Who was it?" Sai asked.

"The guy in the phantom outfit, you know the one who hit on Hinata?" Naruto said.

"You mean that guy?" Shikamaru said lazily pointing to a guy with a bruised up face.

"Yeah thats the little fucker!" Sasuke shouted.

"Huh? Hey Gaara, isn't that, that Tagome guy from your dads work?" Neji asked as he saw the guy remove his mask.

"Yes it is. Naruto are you sure that, that is the guy?" Gaara asked

"Im sure." Naruto said as he hid behind Sasuke a bit.

The guy looked over at them and smirked but then paled when he saw the redheaded Gaara and then ran out of the parking lot screaming.

"Well, he wont be working for a very long time for the account that he messed with my; friend, friends boyfriend, my boyfriends sister, and all of us." Gaara said as he walked away with Neji who had his hands in his pockets.

"I guess we have to go." Naruto said as he watched the others leave.

"I guess, come on you can spend the night with me." Sasuke said as he kissed the top of Narutos head.

"Come on." with that they walked out to their car to drive off into the nights dark road.

As the stars and full moon shown down on the old forest around them a voice could be heard floating from a open car window.

"That was definetly the scariest and sexiest Halloween I have ever had."

**HappyHalloween** **HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween HappyHalloween **

Yes! I finally finish a story the way I wanted to! And I didn't rush it! Im sorry if it sux, but its like 2 am and I got back from a ski meeting around I don't even know when.

And as I said, if I couldn't get it out before Halloween I would send out my beta version. Maybe if I get bored I will change it a bit and fix grammar but maybe not. Oh well at least its out!

But **HappyHalloween **!

Signed

-The Puppet Master


End file.
